The purpose of this study is to: 1) determine the feasibility of 4 cycles of intensive chemotherapy supported with recombinant human granulocyte colony stimulating factor given as induction with the intention of proceeding to Autologous Bone Marrow Transplantation (ABMT); 2) determine the time of appearance of growth factor augmented colony forming unit (CFU's) in the peripheral blood post-induction with Cytoxan/Etiposide (VP-16) and DHAP in order to determine the optimal time of peripheral blood stem cell (PBSC) harvest; 3) determine the response rate of the above induction regimen; 4) determine disease free survival and toxicity of this regimen when consolidated with ABMT; and 5) determine toxicity of the ABMT procedure after 4 cycles of induction chemo.